leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skarner/Strategy
Skill usage * allows to cross the map faster. With this and , you can chase enemies by slowing them continuously while staying close. * heal is activated from any damage source. Try using the skill on a group of minions and then using to heal yourself quickly. ** heal is also activated when kills the target. * Skarner has great chasing potential, use the speed boost granted by to close in on enemies, then use to drag them back into your team. * Do not be afraid of spamming your abilities as your will reduce your cooldown ability per auto-attack you made. * can also be used for presence revealing stealth champions, as it will charge up if it hits a stealthed champion. * can be used in a variety of ways. Note, however, that you cannot use during the ultimate. You can use other spells such as or , however. ** Defensively, it can drag in turret diving enemies when they go in for a kill. *** When an enemy champion is in your team's fountain, Skarner can drag them into the obelisk for an almost guaranteed kill. ** It can be used to pull an enemy away from a fleeing ally, allowing them to escape. ** The immobilization can be used to prevent an enemy champion completing a channeled ultimate. ** You can use it to separate a key member of the enemy team, particularly the carry, to swiftly kill. ** To pull back a runner from a teamfight. ** To pull an enemy away from their turret or towards your own. ** If you're chasing an enemy try using it to pull them back to your allies. * While using , is also free to use and while dragging his enemy. Build usage * As needs to be very close to his target to do damages, any build should look upon survivability items with either health, armor or magic resistance. * A can be bought to inflict extra damage with , as well as trigger the heal from . * short cooldowns and great scaling with attack speed, attack damage, and ability power make him a perfect candidate for taking advantage of the cost effectiveness of . * A is a good item for , gives his ablities more damage and gives him more mana, increases his already strong chasing power by giving movement speed and the attack speed works well with his passive, gives more chasing power, damage and provides some extra defence. ** and can be procced almost every single time due to his passive reducing the cooldowns of his skills and the ability to spam . *Building on gives him many useful stats. Its combination of large cooldown reduction and attack speed bonuses to proc his passive gives him incredible ability to spam his skills. The mana regeneration helps his naturally low mana regeneration, and the ability power is useful due to his decent AP ratios. * Skarner is extremely mana reliant to spam his spells. Because of this on is an efficient item. He can rapidly attain charges of it since most of his spells are low cooldown and require no target. can also build into or which synergize well with the defensive items , and the offensive items or . Recommended builds Champion spotlight vLxbEDJykcI Category:Champion strategies